


Troubled

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [16]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Second Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Hyuk could be so sweet it made you feel like you’d get diabetes, but lately his mind seemed to be drifting.





	Troubled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on March 26, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent series of oneshots. So I actually started this about two or three weeks ago and just got around to finishing it. I’m still slowly recovering from those really stressful two weeks around my spring break @_@; Anyway, I’m a bit iffy on how I ended this but whatever. This piece really makes the most sense if its read in context of the whole series, but it shouldn’t be too terrible to read on it’s own. Anyway, hope you guys like it~

Hyuk buried his face in your breasts, cupping them through your bra as he pressed tender kisses to your flesh. Leaning back with a contented sigh, you rested your weight on your arms. He kneaded and rolled your tits, kissing your sternum and up to your collarbone. He slid one hand down your ribs and around to your back, teething your collarbone as he fit his hand to the curve of the back of your hip.

“Mmmn, _Noona_ ,” Hyuk whined before nuzzling into your flesh and closing his lips around your collarbone to suck.

“Don’t leave any marks,” you warned, shifting your weight slightly.

“But _Noona_ ,” he whined, moving up to press kisses into the crook of your neck.

“I told you no, so _no,_ ” you scolded. He whimpered in protest but obeyed, lips on your skin, fingers pressing into your back and breast. His technique was sloppy but refreshing. He obviously had some experience, but his hands were unfamiliar with your body. He didn’t quite know where to touch, but his eagerness and determination to seek out your sensitive spots was cute. His other hand left your breast and snaked around to your back. He fumbled with the hooks of your bra, lips busy flitting across the nape of your neck.

“Ah-ah,” you warned again. “Bra stays on.”

“God, _Noona_ ,” Hyuk moaned, slightly annoyed. “Can we _please_ go all the way today?”

“You want to?”

“You _knew_ I wanted to before I got here.”

“Horny little boy,” you teased, “Not until you start school.”

“What difference does it make?” he asked, teething the nape of your neck and sliding the hand on the back of your hip up to roll your breast. You didn’t have the heart to tell him you just weren’t ready to fuck him yet. You’d been together weeks, but the furthest you’d ever let him get was sucking on your tits. But he loved to suck your tits like a baby—to roll and play with them and burry his face in them. He practically worshiped them.

“A test in patience,” you sighed, enjoying the way he played with your breast. You spread your legs further apart as he shifted between them, skirt riding further up your hips.

“It’s only a few days away,” Hyuk pointed out, staring you in the eye.

“You can’t wait that long?”

“I think I’ll explode,” he whined, leaning down and catching your lips. You hummed and took control of the kiss, relaxing into his hand for support as you brought your own up to burry in his hair. You pulled him away, biting his bottom lip and holding onto it for a few seconds before releasing it.

“Lay down on your back,” you directed him, releasing his hair. He nodded, pulling away from you and crawling onto the bed. You climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. You wasted no time with foreplay, grinding your hips down onto his erection. Hyuk grunted and pressed his fingers to your lower abdomen.

“Hold on a sec, I need to adjust myself.” You rolled your eyes but lifted yourself up. He undid his pants and slid his hands into his underwear. He pumped himself a few times before removing his hand, not bothering to zip back up. The display had been incredibly enticing and you tugged his pants down so they wouldn’t get in the way without really thinking. Repositioning yourself, you started thrusting again. The friction drove other thoughts out of your mind and you lost yourself in the sensation between your legs.

Hyuk reached up to touch your ribs and slowly crawled up to your breasts, squeezing one and letting it go to watch it bounce. Snatching his hand, you directed him south to where your bodies met. He swallowed, fingers fumbling for a second trying to locate your clit. When he finally brushed it, you rewarded him with a whiney moan. His touch was a bit rough but you’d train it out of him.

“Noo _na_ ,” he whined when you sped up and switched your angle forward slightly. The way his eyes squeezed shut, face twisting in an expression that just seemed pleased but so unsatisfied made you think that maybe, just maybe, it’d be ok to try to go all the way. Leaning down all the way, you reached for the box of condoms you kept in your bedside drawer, a remnant of the days when Leo would occasionally stop by your old apartment for the night.

When you sat back up, condom in hand, Hyuk looked up at you in confusion. Pulling away completely, you slipped his underwear down. You had him sheathed in moments and spit on his cock to get some semblance of lubrication. You pumped him roughly, reaching between your legs with your other hand to push your underwear to the side and stretch yourself.

“I-I thought you said we weren’t going all the way today…” Hyuk stuttered, sitting up on his elbows to watch.

“I got impatient,” you lied, forcing a second finger into yourself too quickly. Hyuk swallowed thickly, cock twitching in your hand as he stared. You pushed him back down, sliding your fingers out and holding your underwear to the side as you positioned yourself. Both of you hissed as you pressed down, Hyuk unprepared for how tight you were and you fighting off resurging memories of unpleasant nights with the other men you’d slept with.

Hyuk reached for your hips, steadying you as you took him in completely. Tears pricked the corner of your eyes but you refused to let them fall. Was this part of recovering? Was this really what you needed? Or were you just trying to make the man that brought so much joy to your life recently happy? What you were doing was probably stupid, but it was a chance you wanted to take. You started moving.

With each thrust, Hyuk sucked in a sharp shallow breath, fingers digging into your hips as he helped you move. You leaned forward, stopping the sounds of pain in your throat and choking them back down. When you leaned down and caught his lips, Hyuk flipped you over, adjusting your hips and taking control of the thrusting. You growled, hitting his chest in warning.

“Let me try to make it feel good for you,” Hyuk pleaded, staring deep into your eyes. You sighed passively, turning your head to the side as his hands wandered up your body. He adjusted the angle again, this time sending jolts of pleasure through you. You moaned, wrapping your arms around him as you let him engulf your body. He buried his face in the crook of you neck, speeding his thrusts.

When he came, you weren’t quite past half way there, but you faked anyway, tightening around him with a moan to match the feral groan that had spilled from his lips. He milked himself inside you, collapsing on top of you when he was spent. He pressed desperate kisses to your neck, nudging his arms under you and hugging you tight.

“This is embarrassing,” he murmured into your flesh. “Please don’t fake like that again. I know I came too soon and couldn’t make you feel good…”

“You could actually tell?” you asked, impressed and amused.

“I’m not as experienced as you, but it’s not my first time having sex…” he pouted, nuzzling his nose into your neck. You laughed emptily.

“No, it’s just most guys can’t tell,” you explained. Leo certainly couldn’t tell, and sometimes N had been oblivious as well. “Bad sex happens,” you sighed. “It’s no big deal. I should have taken more time getting myself ready.”

“You should have let me do it,” he pouted. “Sex shouldn’t be bad ever.”

“You could have interjected at anytime,” you scolded, hitting him on the back. He whined, nuzzling into your neck.

“Noona.”

“Mmm?”

“Should I try to make it up right now?”

“Not today,” you fussed pushing him away. He grinned down at you sheepishly as he pulled out. He sat up and pulled the condom off and knotted it before getting off the bed to dispose of it and clean up. When he returned with his pants fastened and tissues in hand, he sat down next to you and leaned over to try to clean you up. You bolted up and shooed his hands away, taking the tissues from him to do it yourself. He shook his head, holding back a laugh as he looked away.

“I’m really sorry,” he apologized.

“There’s always next time,” you reassured, tossing the tissues to the side. You pulled him into a hug from behind and kissed the nape of his neck. You didn’t know when next time would be, but you knew you’d give it a second chance.

“Yeah…” Hyuk agreed, voice distant and mind seemingly caught up in thought.

“Really, don’t worry,” you reassured him. You pulled away and crawled off the bed, readjusting your skirt so it was on properly before you disappeared to the fridge. You grabbed two bottles of water and returned to Hyuk, sitting down next to him and leaning on him as you offered him the water. “I’ve been thinking lately that it wouldn’t be so bad to live with you,” you confessed.

“Noona…” Hyuk’s tone of voice was hard to discern, making you feel a bit uneasy.

“You’d have lots of chances to make it up to me, and we wouldn’t have to worry about travel or clothes and…”

“You know I already signed the contract for my place and will move in next week. And you just moved in here, it’d be a pain to move everything again,” Hyuk complained. You pulled away, thoroughly confused by his answer. That had not been his attitude weeks ago, when he’d often beg you to move in with him. Sure, he hadn’t asked in the last couple of weeks, but you’d just assumed that it was because he’d given up, not that he’d changed his mind.

“You really don’t want to move in together?”

“I’ve been thinking about it lately, and I’m just afraid it’ll affect my school life,” he explained. “I… just don’t think it’s right for us right now.” You clenched your fists over your knees, his words wounding you deeper than they should.

“You’re afraid that I’ll affect you at school?” The words rolled off your tongue before you could think about it, tone skeptical and upset. “Why do you think that?”

“You’re… you’re clingy.” You stopped yourself from lashing out at him. You, clingy? If anything, he’d been clingier when you’d been living under the same roof as him. He had to be making up excuses. “I’m just afraid my social life will suffer.”

“Have I ever given you the impression I’d stop you from having friends?”

“It’s just you don’t go out much, and as much as I want to spend nights with you, I want to make friends too,” he explained. You looked away from him, all of the events of the last year flickering across your mind. You had plenty of good reasons not to go out, but those had nothing to do with Hyuk’s ability to make friends outside of your relationship.

“Hyuk, I…”

“Noona, I really don’t… _want_ to talk about those things,” he cut you off.

“Then why even bring them up? I could have taken a simple rejection, you didn’t have to explain.”

“I should go. N’ll be back from work soon and he’s really been cracking down on me lately and… I’m sorry, Noona,” Hyuk excused as he got up and made to leave. You followed him, knowing full well his excuse to leave was bullshit.

“Hyuk, if there’s something wrong, just _tell me_. Stop making up excuses,” you demanded, attempting to catch his wrist as he stepped into the entranceway and put his shoes on. He easily evaded your hand. His gaze met yours and your stomach dropped, the expression in his eyes one of extreme discomfort.

“Just let me go back today, Noona, _please_ ,” he begged, breaking eye contact. When you said nothing, he slipped his shoes on and left, “I’m sorry,” barely sliding off his lips as he closed the front door behind him. You couldn’t move, too troubled by his odd behavior. Give him space, you decided. Track him down tomorrow and straighten things out. Surely it was just something silly.


End file.
